banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
George Ice Cube
George Ice Cube is a minor character in the Banjo-Kazooie series. He appeared in Banjo-Tooie and then made a cameo later on in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as an ice-sculpture. He is a giant but friendly Chinker who is prone to terrible (and usually near-death) accidents. He is usually seen in conjunction with his beloved wife, Mildred Ice Cube. Games ''Banjo-Tooie .]] George lives contently on the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks with his wife Mildred right beside Boggy's Igloo. However, he was recently caught in a surprise windstorm and whisked off Isle o' Hags and away to Cloud Cuckooland, where he has been ever since. Luckily, he comes to the conclusion that the place he landed is right above Hailfire Peaks, so he asks Banjo and Kazooie to give him a gentle push down so he can be with Mildred once more. Unfortunately, his judgment was slightly off in the sense he was actually above the ''Fire Side of Hailfire Peaks rather than the Icy Side, so he plunges to his untimely death. He ends up landing in a pool of scalding hot water, where he meets his horrific end. Fortunately for Banjo and Kazooie though, this makes the water cooler, allowing them to empty it into Piggles' and Trotty's pool in Jolly Roger's Lagoon, who reward them with a Jiggy for doing so. This chain of events also uncovers a Flight Pad in Cloud Cuckooland which, prior to his demise, George was unintentionally blocking. As he melts, George asks the duo to tell his wife that he loves her, but he is unable to finish his sentence. Earlier in the game, his wife Mildred also suffers a similar fate caused by Banjo and Kazooie. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts .]] Crude, blocky ice sculptures of George and Mildred appear in Banjoland as important elements in the mission "Ice To See You". While it is left rather ambiguous if they are actually George and Mildred, revived and reformed by L.O.G., or if they are simply just replicas like the majority of the museum, they undoubtedly bear little resemblance to the their ''Banjo-Tooie counterparts, and are dressed in frozen hats and clothing (George also has what appears to be a mustache). In the mission they star in, Bottles regretfully reveals that George has slipped down to the Gobi's Valley display, and will melt soon as he pines away from loneliness. The mission involves bringing the sculpture of George back to the Sculpture of Mildred, which is back on top of the Freezeezy Peak area. In addition, an even smaller model of George can be seen perched up on a ledge on the Cloud Cuckooland exhibit, a reference to his role in the previous game. Quotes George: Hey, young man! I'm George Ice Cube, stuck up here at this perilous altitude. Banjo: What happened, George? George: I was out walking on the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks with my wife Mildred, when a huge blizzard came along and blew me away! Kazooie: Why not stay up here? Banjo: Lovely view. George: I'm afriad of heights. Now, I reckon I'm above the Icy Side, so if you could just give a little push... (if you push him off the edge) George: Nooooo! Wrong side! Tell Mildred I love h... Trivia *It is likely that both George and his wife Mildred were named after the mid-1970s British television sitcom, George and Mildred. *George Ice Cube and Mildred Ice Cube are the only Chinker who has mouths. *George Ice Cube's screaming voice is Banjo's falling voice sped up at a very high pitch. Gallery File:Georgefalling.jpg|George about to meet his unexpected demise. File:George and mildred2.png|Mildred watching as George slips away. Category:Ice cubes Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Trivia